Ragnarok Chronicles
by rassmert
Summary: El viaje de Rohan comienza cuando él apenas tiene 15 años. Él, y su amiga de toda la infancia, Marian, han vivido en un pequeño poblado llamado Prontera. Ambos deben pasar por una prueba que dictaminará si tienen lo necesario para convertirse en soldados del reino. Para ello, deberán elegir una guild a la cual pertenecer...


**Notas:**

La historia comprende un total de 6 partes, aún no sé si haré un fic por cada parte, ó si juntaré todo en este mismo fic. Me inclino a pensar en lo segundo.

Estimado lector, espero no aburrirte ni agobiarte con estas notas pero me gustaría que te tomaras el tiempo para leerlas. Aclararía algunas posibles dudas que pudieras llegar a tener sobre este fic.

Después de mucho pensarlo finalmente me he decidido a subir el primer capítulo, principalmente porque dudo bastante que alguien lo vaya a leer de corrido si subo todo junto. Y porque ya es de un juego viejo (de por ahí del 2003, si no es que de antes). Hay muy pocos fics en español de este juego y no obstante considero que pocos, si no es que nadie aparte de mi dándole un preview a mi historia, leerá este fic. A esta historia sí le he dedicado bastante tiempo, por no decir años, me he esforzado bastante al hacerla. Originalmente la creé para mi gusto personal pero después reconsideré esto y decidí publicarla. Todos los nombres de los personajes, y los personajes en sí, son OC (Original Character), es decir, personajes originales. Muchos conceptos como el del día del presagio, del que parte mi historia, así como algunos términos empleados en la historia fueron creados también por mí. El juego y sus conceptos le pertenecen a Gravity Corp.

Por favor, si lees, así sea un simple capítulo, hazme saber tu opinión; ¿te gusto?, ¿no te gusto?, ¿por qué sí? ó ¿por qué no?, ¿se te hizo confusa?, cualquier detalle que me brindes sería enormemente apreciado. Me ayudarías bastante dándome a conocer tu opinión. No seas un fantasma que sólo mira y se va.

PD: No es necesario haber jugado el juego para entender la historia, basta con imaginarla como cualquier otra historia de anime, ya que así la visualicé. Esta historia es muy diferente a la del juego, conserva su esencia pero difiere en muchos otros aspectos. Considerando que la película de Thor Ragnarok está por salir aclaro: No, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Loki ni con los Avengers, es más, ni siquiera tiene que ver con Thor.

* * *

 **Símbolos usados:**

*** Los tres asteriscos no indican texto censurado, indican un cambio de escena.

 **«»** Indican un pensamiento.

1 Indica alguna referencia o nota de pie de página.

* * *

 **Introducción del fic:**

Esta historia narrada en primera persona se centra, principalmente, en un personaje llamado Rohan Trimelton y en sus travesías para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un soldado del reino de Midgarts (no, no es un error de ortografía, sé que en el juego y en la mitología nórdica se escribe Midgard), quien poco a poco se irá dando cuenta de qué es lo que realmente hace a un verdadero soldado. Esta historia toma lugar tiempo después al Día del Presagio, un evento que hizo posible el uso de la magia pero que al mismo tiempo desató el caos.

Rohan es un joven de 15 años. Él, y su amiga de toda la infancia, Marian, han vivido en un pequeño poblado llamado Prontera. Ambos deben pasar por una prueba que dictaminará si tienen lo necesario para convertirse en soldados del reino. Para ello, deberán elegir una _guild_ a la cual pertenecer. Este aspecto los ha llevado a desarrollar cierta rivalidad en busca de la mejor _guild_. Su incansable lucha les hará darse cuenta de que, a pesar de sus recientes diferencias, tienen algo en común. Ambos están dispuestos a esforzarse al máximo por cumplir sus sueños.

Géneros: Acción, aventura, romance, anime, fantasía.

* * *

 **Ragnarok Chronicles**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Dejemos de ser Novice!**

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba en lo alto de Prontera. Al despertar lo primero en que pensé fue en Marian; ella era especial para mí, habíamos sido amigos por bastante tiempo, básicamente desde que éramos pequeños. La verdad no me podía quejar todo iba bastante bien, nos llevábamos bien. El día que teníamos por delante era importante para nosotros. Al fin una etapa importante de nuestra vida terminaría y otra nueva comenzaría. El momento que habíamos estado esperando finalmente llegaría. Teníamos una meta, convertirnos en soldados del rey.

De pequeño mis padres solían contarme historias sobre los valientes guerreros que a lo largo de sus vidas habían servido bajo el servicio del rey, de cómo ellos eran los encargados de protegerlo a él y a sus habitantes. Las feroces batallas en la que participaban arriesgando sus vidas eran para mí sinónimo de leyenda.

Estaba tan emocionado que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior. Me encontraba un tanto adormilado. Me preparaba para darme una buena ducha; ya me disponía a entrar al baño cuando escuché a Marian llamándome:

–¡Rohan, Rohan! –su voz se podía apreciar por fuera de la ventana.

Vaya que era rápida, ella ya estaba lista esperándome afuera. **«** Ni modo me bañare al regresar **»** , pensé apresurado. Me vestí y salí tan rápido como pude, de paso logré alcanzar un panecillo y me despedí de mis padres.

–¡Adiós regreso después! – les alcanzé a gritar antes de salir.

Al salir vi a Marian, lucía hermosa como de costumbre. Su cabello azul brillaba bajo la resplandeciente luz de sol. Aquella tonalidad en su cabello me recordaba constantemente al reflejo del agua. Sus ojos eran también del mismo color, similares a la tonalidad del mismísimo mar. Dejé mis pensamientos de lado y me aproximé a saludarla.

Marian me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, al hacerlo, no pude evitar notar su fragancia; olía bien, tenía un aroma agradable aunque no sabría como describirlo. Después de un breve instante Marian me soltó.

–¿Estás listo para lo que nos espera? – preguntó.

–Yo he estado ansiosa por convertirme en una _magician_ y he estado esperando este momento. Tú sabes que eso de la magia a mí me gusta mucho– agregó.

– Sí, claro que lo sé y a decir verdad creo que serás una excelente _magician_ – comenté.

–¿De verdad? – dijo dudando un poco de sí misma.

–Por supuesto– le respondí, –no conozco a nadie más que sea apto para el manejo de la magia como tú– aseveré.

–Eso es porque nunca hemos salido de Prontera, Rohan, además soy tu única amiga. Estoy segura que debe de haber muchos _magicians_ por ahí– mencionó.

–Si creo que tienes razón… me pregunto cómo serán los otros pueblos fuera de Prontera– mencioné.

–Hmm…no lo sé pero me gustaría averiguarlo– contestó Marian, –es por eso que este día es tan importante, si pasamos la prueba al fin podremos dejar de ser _novice_ y lograremos salir de aquí e ir a muchos lugares–

 _Novice,_ recordaba bien aquel término. La gente solía usarlo para referirse a otra clase de civiles, diferente de los que solían trabajar vendiendo algún tipo de producto o servicio, ya fuera tanto en beneficio del reino, ó para el de ellos. Los _novice_ desempeñaban un rol distinto que el del resto de los civiles comunes, eran personas interesadas en optar por elegir una clase. Las clases representan el primer peldaño en una larga escala de rangos que determinaban la eficacia del soldado. Éstas varian dependiendo de las habilidades del _novice_ , aunque dichas habilidades deben ser acordes a la clase a la que se desea pertenecer. Es por esa razón que se lleva a cabo un examen o prueba, con el fin de determinar si el _novice_ interesado tiene lo necesario o no, para pertenecer a la clase a la que desea aspirar. Recordé que había escuchado un rumor según el cual decía que el _novice,_ después de pasar su prueba y de alcanzar un determinado rango, no tendría necesidad de preocuparse más por subsistir económicamente, puesto que el reino le proveería todo lo necesario a cambio de su servicio al reino. Tenía total interés en descubrir si esto era verdad o no.

Recordé que mis padres alguna vez me explicaron este término y cómo se comenzó a emplear días después al Día del Presagio. La calma antes de la tormenta, eso fue. Un día como jamás antes se había visto en la historia, todo lo que de momento sabía al respecto, era que ese mismo día un evento cósmico sin precedentes ocurrió. Una especie de señal que pudo ser vista tanto en la tierra como en el cielo alrededor del mundo, los días que subsiguieron fueron horribles. Ese fue el día que marcó el comienzo, el día en que la humanidad fue puesta a prueba. Lo que pasó después cambió las vidas de miles de millones de personas para siempre. Continentes enteros fueron borrados de la faz de la Tierra, cientos de catástrofes sucedieron a la par alrededor de todo el mundo. La Tierra no fue destruida pero estuvo muy cerca, dejó de ser lo que era y se transformó. Mis padres creen que fue a partir de ese día que la magia se volvió posible, yo simplemente creí sus palabras. Miré a Marian, íbamos caminando lado a lado, ella era un poco más alta que yo. Creí que íbamos demasiado en silencio, aún tenía sueño, decidí charlar con ella un rato para distraerme un poco.

–Finalmente podremos aplicar para escoger una clase– comenté.

–¡OH! Mira ahí están las chicas _kafra_ pidámosles que nos transporten– dijo Marian señalándolas enérgicamente con su dedo.

–…Ahhh… – bostecé.

– ¿No prefieres caminar? – pregunté.

–Además es temprano y nada como una buena caminata para calentar antes de la prueba ¿no crees? – le sugerí.

–Vamos Rohan, ¡Por favor! además yo prefiero ahorrar mis energías para la prueba, de otro modo llegaremos cansados y nuestro desempeño no será el mismo– replicó.

–De acuerdo muy bien– contesté sin mucho ánimo.

–Pero sólo porque me lo has pedido amablemente – indiqué.

Claro que esa no era la única razón para aceptar aquello, las chicas de _Kafra_ eran muy guapas y amables en general. Siempre traían puestos unos vestidos elegantes combinados con negro y algún otro color. Las tiaras que llevaban puestas en sus cabezas, estaban compuestas por pequeños diamantes brillantes incrustados con la letra _K_ en la parte de enfrente, ésta representaba el símbolo de su empresa y sus servicios se podían encontrar en cualquier parte del reino cerca de algún puesto de guardia. Desafortunadamente dichos servicios no eran gratis.

 **«** No, definitivamente no puedo negarme ante eso **»** , pensé al verlas a lo lejos.

–Es una lástima que tan temprano y ya tengamos que gastar _zeny_ – pensé en voz alta.

 **«** Pues que remedio **»** me dije.

Esperaba que Marian dijera algo pero no lo hizo, continuamos caminando hasta donde se encontraban.

–¡Buenos días!, ¿Como les podemos ayudar el día de hoy? – dijeron ellas muy amablemente.

–Buenos días, queremos que nos transporten hasta Izlude– mencioné.

– ¡Con mucho gusto! tienen suerte, hoy muchos aplican para un cambio de clase y eso les da un descuento, serian 700z de favor– contestó una de las empleadas.

–Si, claro. A ver veamos– toqué mis bolsos y estaban vacíos.

 **«** ¡No puede ser! ¡He olvidado el dinero en casa! **»** pensé exaltado.

–¿Te paso algo Rohan? – preguntó Marian al notar mi extraño comportamiento.

–Creo que he olvidado el dinero en casa– le respondí con tono de voz bajo.

–Típico de ti Rohan, siempre tan olvidadizo, está bien no te apures yo les pago –dijo mientras contaba las monedas doradas en sus manos.

–¡Muchas gracias! Marian me has salvado– contesté agradecido.

–Sabes a veces suelo preguntarme como sería tu vida sin mí Rohan– comentó.

–Oh vamos no digas eso, tú sabes que mi vida sin ti seria aburrida y problemática sin contar con ese alguien que me recordara las cosas, sería un caos– sabía que debía alimentar su ego a cambio del favor que me estaba haciendo.

– ¡Cierto! Sí, tienes toda la razón, no podrías recordar ni donde dejas tus zapatos– bromeó.

–No exageres, algo como eso yo no lo podría olvidar, ya te habías tardado en molestarme Marian– mencioné.

–Lo siento es sólo que eres tan tierno cuando admites que me necesitas Rohan–

 **«** Ya para Marian o harás que me sonroje **»** , pensé tímidamente.

–¿Apoco no se ve tierno? – le preguntó Marian a las empleadas _kafra_.

–Es cierto, te ves tan tierno cuando te sonrojas chico, pareces un pequeño jitomatito– contestaron entre risitas ambas empleadas.

Sentí la cara ponerse roja de vergüenza, traté de pensar en otras cosas pero fue inútil. **«** Ah bien lo lograste Marian, me he ruborizado **»** pensé resignado, evadiéndolas con la mirada mientras las empleadas abrían el portal a Izlude.

–¡Listo!– exclamó una de ellas.

–Muy bien, vamos Rohan, ve primero en lo que yo les pago– indicó Marian.

Asentí y crucé el portal. El cual, tenía un contorno rosa en forma de espiral que se iba difuminando hasta llegar al centro, en él, se apreciaba un color oscuro que giraba sin cesar. Una vez dentro se veía como un túnel largo sin ningún tipo de iluminación. La sensación la encontraba horrible, era similar a estar atrapado en un enorme agujero oscuro y profundo pero sin la posibilidad de moverse. No pude evitar marearme un poco después de cruzar el portal, segundos despúes ya todo había pasado; estaba del otro lado. Marian no tardó mucho en llegar.

–Bueno aquí estamos– mencionó.

–Sí y es aquí donde nos separamos– afirmé.

–Te deseo mucha suerte Marian da lo mejor de ti– agregué.

–Gracias, Rohan. Tú también y anímate un poco, que nunca he oído de alguien que falle la prueba–

Agradecí sus buenas intenciones y me puse en marcha. Lo cierto era que me encontraba un poco nervioso. Lo primero que debía hacer un _novice_ al escoger una clase, era presentarse en el cuartel designado por el rey, en esta ocasión le tocó a uno ubicado en el pueblo de Izlude. Después, si pasaba la prueba, me sería dada a conocer la ubicación de mi respectiva base. En el caso de Izlude era un pequeño pero hermoso lugar costero rodeado por un increíble mar azul cristalino. El impresionante color celeste del cielo era reflejado como espejo directamente sobre las espumosas olas del mar. Aunque no lo pareciera, en Izlude residía una importante base del reino de Midgarts.

Caminé con paso rápido, noté que muchos jóvenes se dirigían al cuartel. No tenía intenciones de tomarme mi tiempo para ser el último en llegar. El camino no fue largo, para cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado al cuartel. No pude evitar notar su inusual tamaño; era enorme. Tras el asombro me percaté de que había todo una fila para entrar.

 **«** ¡Maldición sólo esto me faltaba! **»** pensé un tanto alterado.

Me tomó cerca de dos horas de estar parado bajo el intenso sol pero finalmente fue mi turno. Antes de entrar me percaté que más reclutas habían llegado a la fila y esta había crecido al doble. Me alegré de ser el siguiente en entrar. Un guardia, que estaba ubicado cerca de la entrada, me indicó que siguiera de frente y que continuara caminando hasta cruzar un enorme portal. Me aclaró que sólo dispondría de tres horas como límite para terminar la prueba o de lo contrario fallaría. Estaba ansioso y entusiasmado, así que no lo dudé, seguí sus intruscciones. Al llegar al portal me detuve brevemente para admirar su tamaño, no supe cuantos metros de alto tuviera pero en ese momento me parecieron muchos. Dos guardias lo estaban custodiando, uno de ellos me dijo que me apresurara a entrar, por lo cual dejé de contemplarlo e hice lo que me pidió.

Después de pasar por aquella terrible sensación nuevamente, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en un laberinto. Había senderos cubiertos de pasto por todas partes. El lugar parecía una mezcla perfecta entre un bosque y un prado; el clima parecía bastante acogedor hasta que el viento se detuvo y el calor me empezó a sofocar. **«** ¿Qué clase de prueba era ésta? **»** me pregunté. Ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que hacer. **«** Bueno, aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco pregunté **»** pensé un poco afligido. A juzgar por el lugar, me pareció obvio que tenía que encontrar una salida. Caminé durante un largo y arduo rato. Infinidad de nuevos caminos aparecían de la nada cada que avanzaba una determinada distancia, pero todo era tan confuso que no sabía ya hacia dónde ir: este, oeste, norte o sur. Confiaba en que la información que conocía para orientarme también fuera la misma en aquel lugar. Todo lo que sabía era que el sol salía por el este y se ocultaba por el oeste. Tomé ese conocimiento como base para seguir caminando.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo comencé a frustrarme, no tenía idea de si iba por el camino correcto, grité internamente. Me estaba volviendo loco. **«** ¡Qué confusión! **»** pensé. Sabía que tenía el tiempo contado así que no podía darme el lujo de sentarme a descansar a pesar del cansancio que sentía.

 **«** Vaya no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he desperdiciado **»** me dije. He caminado bastante y aún no sé si voy por la dirección correcta. **«** Ah, no sé porque dicen que esto no es nada del otro mundo, si a mí esto si se me está haciendo difícil **»** me dije apesadumbrado. Pero mantuve la convicción. El primer paso para volverme un soldado era convertirme en _Swordman_. Si lo lograba, estaría más cerca de lo que realmente queria ser, estar al servicio del rey para así poder defenderlo a él y a la gente del reino.

Conforme seguí avanzando me iba desanimando más y más, no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que estaba perdido y además tenía aquella terrible idea de sólo estar dando círculos; me estaba desesperando. El no saber qué hacer era lo que más frustración me causaba, si seguía así mi tiempo se terminaría. Con esto en mente opté por tomar uno de los tantos senderos que iban, hacia lo que yo creía, era el oeste. **«** Al menos el lugar es bonito, para ser un laberinto **»** pensé al caminar.

Miré al cielo azul, lleno con bastantes nubes pequeñas. El sol brillaba en lo alto; aunque algo agotador, dejaba caer sus rayos sobre el pasto. El brillo que procedía de éste a veces era molesto pero en general el pasto no estaba muy crecido, sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente alto como para poder ver como el viento lo movía mientras soplaba llenando aquel lugar de tierra y polvo. Hubo un momento en particular en que los rayos de luz estuvieron en el lugar perfecto, iluminaron bastante bien todo el panorama, me dieron una sensación única de paz que hasta ese momento jamás en vida había sentido. La hilera de árboles, que se alcanzaba apreciar a lo lejos, estaba compuesta por arbustos; muy similares entre ellos. Aquello formaba un paisaje de verdad ameno. Sin lugar a dudas ése era el laberinto más hermoso que había visto, tan vasto y amplio. El problema radicaba en que no importaba la dirección que tomara, todo lucía exactamente igual.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme a descansar un rato y recostarme sobre el pasto, pero tenía el tiempo contado. De lo contrario, indudablemente lo habría hecho. Seguí caminando y me percaté nuevamente de que estaba pensado en Marian. **«** Realmente, ¿Ella me gustaba? **»** me pregunté. Habíamos sido amigos desde que éramos niños, pero había algo en ella… el simple hecho de acordarme de su rostro, y del de mis padres, me dieron fuerzas para seguir adelante. Era como si los sintiera apoyándome, a pesar no estar presentes. Mi padre era un hombre humilde que se ganaba la vida trabajando como panadero y mi madre una sencilla pero trabajadora mujer empleada de uno de los comercios textiles en Prontera.

No quería quedarme atrás, después de todo mi mejor y única amiga, Marian, seguramente lograría convertirse en _Magician,_ que según algunas personas decían era una clase no tan común y por ende más difícil. Yo no deseaba quedarme atrás, me sentiría muy mal al respecto si ese llegara a ser el caso. Tenía que lograrlo, debía convertirme en _Swordman_. Recordé lo que había oído cuando estaba formado en la fila, dos jóvenes a mis espaldas hablaban sobre lo fácil que era lograrlo siempre y cuando eso fuera lo que uno realmente deseara.

 **«** Yo en verdad lo deseo **»** me dije convencido. El simple hecho de pensar que yo podría usar aquellas armaduras de metal tan brillantes, como en las historias que mis padres me habían contado, me hizo sentir emocionado. Claro que si fallaba lo más probable sería que Marian me molestaría con eso durante un buen tiempo.

Aún recordaba aquellos momentos cuando éramos más pequeños, y juntos, solíamos ir acompañados por nuestros padres al bosque de Prontera a entretenernos con los _Porings_ y _Lunatics_. Era tan divertido jugar con los _porings_ , aquellas bolitas gelatinosas pequeñas de color rosado que para moverse tenían que brincar y cada que se movían hacían un sonido tan peculiar, como el de las gotas de agua. A Marian le causaban ternura esas pequeñas criaturas y desde luego que recordé la vez que creyó haber matado a uno. Estaba sentada jugando con el poring cuando decidió picarlo con su dedo para saber como se sentía su textura y éste tras el leve toque se desintegró en varios pedazos. Marian comenzó a llorar hasta que sus padres le dijeron que no se preocupara pues cuando se sentían amenazados, los _porings,_ se dividían en varias partes y posteriormente, cuando sentían que el peligro pasaba, volvían a tomar su forma original. No obstante, si están en grupo, a pesar de su tierna apariencia una vez que se sienten atacados los pequeños tienden a volverse montoneros. Eso lo recuerdo bien por otra ocasión en la que varios _porings_ se le fueron encima a Marian mientras su padre reía a carcajadas viendo como se le amontonaban. Según me habían contado, a esas curiosas criaturas les gusta absorber parte de la energía del cuerpo humano. A lo mucho te dejan sintiéndote un poco débil pero hasta donde tenía entendido de ahí no pasaba.

Y claro, cómo olvidar a los _Lunatics_ , esas pequeñas figuras blancas peludas similares a un erizo, pero con orejas de conejo. Recuerdo que mis padres solían decirme que lo importante era aprender a evitar pasar por los arbustos bajos pero de ser necesario tendría que estar preparado para defenderme, pues esas criaturas eran bastante territoriales y una vez que entrabas en su territorio no había forma de quitártelos de encima hasta que salieras del mismo. Solían esconderse en el follaje y sólo salían de su escondite tras sentirse amenazados, lo cual era bastante frecuente. También me hicieron énfasis en que no me preocupara por ellos, pues una vez derrotados, se despojan de su figura física haciendo que su energía se disperse. Después de esto les toma cierto tiempo volver a almacenar su energía para volver a regresar a su forma física. **«** "Acuérdate todos ellos se regeneran al ser derrotados y dependiendo de la criatura unos pueden regenerarse mucho más rápido que otros" **»** recordé. Exactamente esas habían sido las palabras de mi padre. **«** Ah… esos eran buenos recuerdos **»** pensé al acordarme de aquello mientras caminaba sin prestar especial atención de a dónde me dirigía.

Repentinamente vi una luz, la cual irrumpió en mis pensamientos, ya no estaba más en el laberinto, era un camino que iba en línea recta directamente hacia la luz **«** acaso ¿esa sería la salida? Tendría tanta suerte de haber dado ¿con el camino correcto? **»** No lo pensé dos veces y apresuré el paso, todo se puso en blanco. Quedé cegado por aquella luz tan fuerte, mientras más me acercaba más intensa se hacía, no tuve opción, así que cerré los ojos y recorrí el tramo final.


End file.
